The Creator
"How amusing.... You are trying to pick a fight with me! Are you sure? It's the destiny of mortals...." :: - The Creator The Creator is the main villain of both Final Fantasy Legend and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is an obscure character known to have created each and every world in the Final Fantasy Universe. The Creator is one of the the Landlord's cohorts, and is the eighteenth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina, having been introduced in Episode 0041. Traits Appearance The Creator's design combines his battle sprites from both the Game Boy and Wonderswan versions of FFL. The Creator has green skin and long brown hair. His eye color is unknown, but they are often seen glowing white from the shadow of his blue hat, from which two black horns protrude. He wears a white cassock with a blue shoulder-cape and sash. He wears very simple shoes, like Japanese slippers. He wears white gloves with tapered fingers, though the tapering may be caused by long fingernails. Personality The Creator is condescending, insulting the potential and strength of the sentient beings he himself made. He is amused by the villains, and helps the Landlord seemingly for entertainment, though his intro suggests a larger goal. Powers A level 100, completely mastered Freelancer. The Creator is said to be capable of doing anything. Story Final Fantasy Legend In a world with an unknown history, the Tower to Paradise stood at its center. This tower operated as a transportation device. Doors on different floors would all lead to other dimensions. The Creator had built this world in the guise of a game, unbeknownst to its inhabitants, in order to test their bravery. He believed that the world's people did not show any signs of bravery or determination, so he created Asura and the Four Fiends to test them. On the bottom level of the Tower, in Earth world, four adventurers begin their quest to climb the tower and reach the fabled Door to Paradise at the top. On their way, they defeated each of the Four Fiends in each of the Tower's dimensions, gathering the four Spheres, and ultimately defeating Asura at the top. Once they did, however, the true form of the world made itself known to them. All those who had assisted them in their quest were puppets of the Creator, who personally greeted them on the Highest Floor. He explained that many other adventurers had played his little game, yet they all failed. For being the first people to achieve success, he offered to grant them one wish. However, the heroes had seen many tragedies fall upon the world and the people living in them. Knowing it was all for the sake of the Creator's twisted game, they attacked and defeated the Creator. The Creator did not die, yet he decided to let the world continue to exist, feeling its citizens were worthy of living. Upon his supposed defeat, the heroes found the Door to Paradise, which they knew as being the exit into the real world. However, this was where their home was, so they opted to stay, as the world had been freed from the Creator's curse. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 17 years after the events of Final Fantasy IV, the Creator makes a series of living servants known as Maenads, a clone army of green-haired women who follow his orders without hesitation. The Crystals of the FF4 world had been completed, and the Creator, disappointed with the lack of evolution the world's people had undergone, sent his Maenad army to "harvest" the Crystals, which in essence, began massive disasters across the globe. The strings of the highest authorities were pulled in order to gather the crystals, and once they had, the Creator began the descent of the moon on which he resided. Soon, the moon would collide with the planet and wipe out all the lifeforms he deemed unworthy of living. However, thanks to the efforts of those very people, one of whom included Golbez, the moon's advancement was stopped, and the Creator had to flee for the time being. Other Possible Appearances In Final Fantasy III, the world was said to have been created by the Great Magus Noah. Since only one person could have created this world, and the Creator is canonically known to have done so, it could only mean that he and Noah are one and the same. In Final Fantasy VIII, there is a legend telling of a sorcerer/sorceress named the Great Hyne, who created the world and living beings within it. After waking up from a nap, he had found that the citizens had risen above their predicted positions and were rebelling against Hyne. Overwhelmed, Hyne left half of his body for the people and fled. This half was a mutatious disease that only infected women, yet gave them great magical powers, creating the Sorceresses. This disease could not be cured through any means other than death, and unless the Sorceress has a kind and loving person, a knight, to protect them from themselves, the power will eventually turn them evil. If the Creator made the world of FF8, then he is, in fact, the Great Hyne. In Final Fantasy XIII, the Fal'Cies' master plan was to summon back "The Maker" to their world by sacrificing a large number of humans at once. If the Creator made the world of Pulse, then he is the Maker the Fal'Cie longed for. Domus Facina Recently the Creator was seen speaking with the Landlord and his comrades on the current status of their grand plan. He is in the process of creating a few new worlds, which the Landlord shows interest in. Gallery Creator sheet.png|Creator's character sheet Creator Pony.png|Creator as a Pony Category:Characters